


Down

by jadero096



Category: My Chemical Romance, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angsty sorta, I promise, M/M, My OTP, i love this ship so much, just read it and you'll love it too, ugh it's lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadero096/pseuds/jadero096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{The title is a Blink 182 song. I just really love that song.} </p>
<p>Gerard and Kellin have known each other since they were twelve. They're 21 now and nine years of friendship goes down the drain one rainy night when Gerard decides to leave for New York leaving Kellin behind. </p>
<p>Three years later Gerard comes home, but what will Kellin do when he sees Gerard again for the first time in three years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THavwrecka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THavwrecka/gifts).



> During writing Redemption I need a little break. So I wrote this. ^_^ hope you guys like this! If you have a request or questions about any of my works please send all questions and requests to my Tumblr ptv-sws-atl-mt.tumblr.com!

Gerard was his best friend. There was no doubt about it. They were closer than anything. They even shared their first kiss. They were inseparable. But ever since Frank came around and Gerard started dating him, Kellin didn’t really see Gerard anymore. They were very distant. They barely saw each other. And there were empty promised of ‘I promise I’ll sleep over this weekend. I swear. Just you and me!’ But those promises were always broken.

 

Kellin was sad, lost even. Gerard was his everything. And to have him pulled away so drastically, was… Heart breaking. And it was then that Kellin realized he was irrevocably in love with Gerard. And it was the saddest moment of his life. He should have been happy to find the love of his life. But how could he be when Gerard was dating someone else? And as if that wasn’t the worst part about it. Gerard decided to leave town with his younger brother, Frank, and two of his good friends named Bob and Ray. And then Kellin knew all bets were off.

 

That day it was raining and it was getting dark. It was cold, being only early March. Kellin ran out of the apartment that he shared with his two roommates and ran out of the building four streets down in the pouring rain, just to get to Gerard where he knew he’d be. Packing his things and heading off for New York.

 

"Gerard!" Kellin yelled as he saw Gerard hurrying to get to the van they bought.

 

“Kellin? What are you doing?” Gerard laughed. Kellin frowned as he stopped to catch his breath.

 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kellin huffed.

 

“What? Oh, hey, we were just gonna go and see you to say goodbye. I would never leave without saying goodbye Kell.” Gerard said. Kellin shook his head.

 

“Do you think dropping by for five minutes to say ‘hey Kell I’m moving up to New York. Haven’t seen you in three months but I gotta go now’ would be okay?” Kellin asked, hurt lacing his tone icily. Gerard frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Kellin where is this coming from?" Gerard asked, his own hurt clear in his voice. Kellin shook his head, zipping up his sweater to fight the cold, but it was no use as he was getting soaked through anyway.

 

"What? Are you kidding? One second we’re best friends and then the next I barely see you for thirty minutes at a time because you can’t be away from your boyfriend for a fucking hour.” Kellin snapped. The pain he’d harbored for a full year spilling out.

 

“That’s a lie! I see you all the time!” Gerard called out.

 

“Walking by and waving hi on campus is not seeing me!” Kellin barked. Gerard looked angry.

 

“Well sorry I can’t be up your ass all day every day Kellin! I have a fucking life!” Gerard bit back.

 

“YOU MEAN BEING STUCK UP FRANK’S ASS IS YOUR NEW LIFE?!” Kellin boomed. Gerard silenced then.

 

“You’re just jealous because I get to leave and you don’t.” Gerard seethed. Kellin shook his head.

 

“If I wanted to leave this town I would Gee, it’s not that fucking hard to buy a broken down van and try to drive out of here. But you’re right, I am jealous of something.” Kellin admitted. Gerard smirked smugly.

 

“I knew it. What is it? That I’m dating a great guy who makes me happy?” Gerard asked. Kellin’s attitude faltered and he looked down. The wet hair that clung to his forehead slipping from his head for a moment before clinging back to it again as he raised his head.

 

“No, I’m not jealous of you. I’m jealous of Frank because he gets to be loved by you.” Kellin said quietly. And suddenly the rain was deafening around them. Making Gerard’s shaggy black hair cling to his face, making him look like a kid.

 

“What?” Gerard asked. Kellin chuckled. Despite how fucking awkward it was being watched by everyone in the van. Including Frank…

 

“I-fuck. I’m in love with you. You moron. I have been since we were twelve.” Kellin managed to get out.

 

“Y-you never-. No. I’m not doing this. I’m leaving Kellin. Bye. See you… Whenever.” Gerard said with a shake of his head and a scoff. Kellin was devastated. Don’t get him wrong. He didn’t know what to expect. He knew it wouldn’t be how he wanted it. He knew Gerard wouldn’t sacrifice this opportunity because Kellin confessed his love. But there was a part of Kellin that had hoped and prayed that Gerard would. That he would just stay.

 

Kellin wished for that the whole way running to Gerard. Wished that once he confessed Gerard would abandon the idea of leaving and stay with him. That Gerard would be so happy once he heard Kellin’s confession that he would pull Kellin close and kiss him. But that was wishful thinking. A dream that would never come true. And that broke Kellin’s heart almost as much as watching Gerard drive away without so much as a backward glance. Nine years of friendship down the drain…

 

So as the beaten up van that held the love of his life turned the corner, Kellin felt the warmth of tears slip down his cheeks hidden by the rain that was falling. Seemingly heavier than when he first ran there. Slowly, he started walking. Determined to take as long as he possibly could to get back to his apartment. It was cold and he was fully soaked through. But for some reason, the pain in his heart made him feel colder than the rain ever made him feel.

 

What took him barely ten minutes to run took him almost and hour to walk home. And when he reached the door to his apartment his head fell onto it and he took shaky deep breaths. The cold chilled him to his bones and the ache in his chest was eating him alive. The door then opened and he realized he wasn’t at his own door.

 

“Are you…? Are you okay?” A deep voice asked. Kellin looked up into crystal blue eyes and frowned shaking his head. The man before him blinked. “Ahh… Well do you wanna come in..?” He asked. Kellin furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“How do you know I’m not a murderer?” Kellin asked. The man before him raised and eyebrow.

 

“You aren’t. Someone as cute as you couldn’t be a murderer.” He said. Kellin narrowed his eyes at the taller man before him. He then hesitantly walked into the apartment.

 

From then on, that man, Andy, became Kellin’s only source of hope. Only source of life. He was the only thing that Kellin could cling to when he needed to. And it went on like that for three years. Through the finishing years of college and the onslaught of interviews for jobs. Andy was there for Kellin. Kellin was thankful. He was also thankful that throughout it all it stood completely platonic. Kellin couldn’t move on. Andy knew that.

 

~

 

“Sooo… You planning on asking him out or what?” Kellin asked Andy. Andy rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Look. I don’t need you hounding me to ask him out. He’s like six years younger than us.” Andy said. Kellin stared blankly at Andy.

 

“He’s legal.” Kellin said in a ‘duh’ tone.

 

“Get away from me.” Andy huffed.

 

“Can’t. You’re my best friend.” Kellin said. He then got a devious idea. He knew Andy had a crush on the waiter. So he stuck his hand out and waved it erratically. “HEY LUKE! MY FRIEND LIKES YOU LIKE A LOT.” Kellin cried.

 

“I LIKE HIM TOO. TELL HIM TO PICK ME UP FRIDAY AT 8.” The brunette called back with a laugh. Kellin smiled.

 

“I cannot stand you.” Andy huffed, annoyed.

 

“Shut up ya big sour puss. You now have a date at 8 on Friday. You should be thanking me.” Kellin smirked. Andy chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Whatever-. Hey… Kellin look.” Andy said quietly.

 

“What?” Kellin smiled. He turned and looked over in the same direction Andy was looking and saw what had made Andy turn serious. It made Kellin do the same.

 

“Isn’t that Gerard..?” Andy asked.

 

“Y-yeah. That’s Gerard.” Kellin said his voice going almost silent. Kellin then stood up and pulled out a ten. He set it on the table and hurriedly walked out of the little diner. He brushed past Gerard, hopefully the man didn’t notice. He was begging to everything and anything that Gerard wouldn’t notice.

 

“Kellin!”

 

But unfortunately everything doesn’t always go your way. Kellin stopped and sighed. He turned to Gerard and was surprised at what he saw. The man’s hair was grown longer, and it was falling in his face. He looked even more handsome than Kellin remembered. He looked more grown up and god did it suit him. His bright hazel eyes seemed to have dimmed. They used to be so bright. What changed him?

 

“Yeah?” Kellin replied. Gerard chuckled and looked down. When he lifted his head back up a small smile took place on his face.

 

“Three years and all you can say is yeah?” Gerard asked. Kellin swallowed, feeling like something lodged itself in his throat. Gerard slipped his hands in his leather jacket and waited for Kellin to say something. He had been looking for Kellin for two days and thankfully stumbled upon him in the small diner. But now standing in the burning noon sun on a warm April day, Gerard wasn’t so sure that Kellin wanted to be found.

 

“What would you like for me to say? Hi? I missed you? Glad your home?” Kellin asked, his tone sour. Gerard frowned slightly.

 

“Well if you mean it then yeah.” Gerard replied. Kellin took a deep breath and then shook his head.

 

“Don’t hold your breath on that one.” Kellin retorted. He was being rude and curt. Gerard could tell. But honestly if Gerard expected any less from Kellin then he didn’t know the man at all.

 

“C’mon Kellin. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me even the slightest bit.” Gerard said, hoping Kellin would soften and cut him some slack. Three years was a long time and Gerard missed his best friend.

 

“And why should I give you the satisfaction of telling you that?” Kellin asked emotionlessly. Gerard was suddenly feeling like meeting Kellin this way was a bad idea.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still mad at me Kell..” Gerard said. Kellin shrugged.

 

“No. I’m not mad at you anymore. But you’re a fucking asshole if you think you can come back to me thinking I’ll happily accept you into my life. You left for three years and didn’t call me once. Not an email, not a text. Not even a fucking phone call to know if you were still alive.” Kellin said calmly. He had had his fill of crying and wishing that Gerard would come back home. But after a year and a half of being hurt over the man, Kellin decided it wasn’t worth crying over anymore.

 

Gerard frowned at the remembrance of his mistakes. He admitted to himself it was pretty shitty of him to not call Kellin. But he figured Kellin wouldn’t want anything to do with him after the way he left. “I didn’t think you would answer me if I tried to contact you.” Gerard confessed. It was the truth. And the fear of rejection from Kellin kept him from calling or messaging his best friend. It was crappy but it wasn’t a lie.

 

“Is that the bullshit excuse you sold yourself for three years. Because if it is, you’re a bigger asshole than I imagined.” Kellin said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gerard huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop calling me an asshole Kellin. I get it, I fucked up.” Gerard said. Kellin blinked.

 

“Are you joking? All you have to say is ‘I get it, I fucked up’?” Kellin asked incredulously. Gerard stayed silent. “I ran to your house in the pouring rain. I told you in so many words that I missed you, and I confessed my love for you while getting soaked through my clothes. And what you decided to do was get in that fucking van and drive off, forgetting our nine year friendship, and breaking my heart in the process,” Kellin started. He walked closer to Gerard and his voice got increasingly menacing with each word. “And now after three years and no contact you come back here and expect me to be happy with you when you didn’t even fucking apologize?” Kellin asked, finishing his question.

 

“Kellin I’m-.” Gerard tried.

 

“Fuck. You.” Kellin seethed. He turned and walked away from the man he loved. Even though he loved seeing him again after three years, he wouldn’t put up with anymore of Gerard’s bullshit. The man treated him like shit for three years and he just expect a golden seat when he came popping back into Kellin’s life without even a word of an apology. He was really dumb.

 

“Kellin wait.” Gerard called out as he followed after him.

 

“Unless you want me to kick you so hard in the dick that it inverts up into your body, I would get the fuck away from me.” Kellin hissed. Gerard sighed.

 

“So even after all this time you’re still gonna threaten me with that?” Gerard asked, following Kellin.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Kellin said. He had drove to the diner with Andy, so he had no way to leave except to walk.

 

“Come on Kellin at least give me a chance to apologize.” Gerard said.

 

“You had three fucking years. I don’t want a fucking apology now.” Kellin said. He hates running but he would do it if it meant getting away from Gerard.

 

“Then what the fuck do you want?” Gerard asked, grabbing ahold of Kellin’s wrist and turning him so he could see his face. “I gave you my reasons and came all the way back here to find you. I fucked up and you won’t let me apologize. What the fuck is it that you want? Tell me and I’ll fucking do it alright.” Gerard snapped. Kellin ripped his wrist away from Gerard’s grip.

 

“Ya know what I want..? I want you to put yourself in my shoes. I want you to feel what it’s like watching the one you love drive away from you, leaving you alone for three years. I want you to feel the pain I went through for a year and a half before I fucking gave up on you. I want you to know what it’s like to give up on the one you love because you know they don’t give a fuck about you.” Kellin forced out. Gerard looked down at his shoes. The tortured look in Kellin’s eyes was too much to endure. Kellin then grabbed ahold of Gerard’s chin and forced it upward so their eyes met. “Don’t look away. Watch the repercussions unfold. Watch me. Pay attention to the tears Gee.” Kellin spoke quietly.

 

“Kellin I’m sorry.” Gerard said. His voice wavered and he looked Kellin in his eyes. Kellin smiled then.

 

“No you’re not. And you wanna know why I know?” Kellin asked with a shit eating grin. Gerard didn’t reply. “Because you went on and lived your life without a thought for how I felt. You kissed Frank. You fucked him. All while I was at home wondering if you were dead or alive. You didn’t give a fuck. And you still don’t. The only reason you came after me is because you and Frankie probably broke up back in New York. You were so depressed that you came home and needed a familiar face to see while you tried to get over him.” Kellin spoke viciously. He let go of Gerard’s and backed up a few paces.

 

“Kellin just tell me what to do to make this right.” Gerard begged. Kellin smiled again and if Gerard knew it wasn’t out of anger, he would’ve loved the sight.

 

“At this point there probably isn’t a damn thing to do. I don’t know what to say to you. And I don’t think an apology will do anything.” Kellin said. Gerard frowned deeply. Kellin then wiped at his eyes before laughing. He turned and started to walk away again. This time Gerard let him. That was the first time Gerard ever really understood what he did to Kellin.

 

“He still loves you.” Andy said as he walked up beside Gerard. Gerard looked up at the taller man. “He never stopped loving you. That’s why he’s still in pain. I would’ve been worried if he didn’t care.” Andy finished.

 

“What do I do?” Gerard asked. Andy sighed.

 

“Show him you actually do care. He’s always believed that you didn’t care. If you show him you do, then he might be okay.” Andy said.

 

“Thanks..” Gerard said quietly.

 

“You’re welcome.” Andy said. He walked casually to his car, and Gerard stood still in his spot not knowing how he was supposed to show Kellin he cared. He figured it would take time. Luckily he had recently moved back home. He had all the time in the world now.

 

 

~

 

Gerard had tried to contact Kellin. It had been four days since they met up and each time Gerard reached out Kellin rejected it. Text messages. Phone calls. Facebook messages. Even through his friends Gerard sent messages, but nothing got through. He had hit a wall now. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t even know where Kellin lived. He was stuck. Unless…

 

“Andy!”

 

“What?”

 

“Where does Kellin live?”

 

“I’m not telling you that.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“That isn’t my business to tell!”

 

“I’m his best friend!”

 

“Some best friend you are.”

 

“My god now I have the both of you on my back?”

 

“No. Kellin’s enough. I kinda feel bad for you actually.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Fine. Shut up.”

 

Thankfully Andy gave in and told Gerard where his place was. Now Gerard could go there and wait for Kellin. The day after Gerard got Kellin’s address he went to his place and waited outside his door. But that was a bust because Kellin ignored him and continued on his way to wherever he was going.

 

So the next day Gerard showed up again and waited for Kellin. But again Kellin ignored him and went on his way. Gerard had went to Kellin’s place for a week straight and was ignored and had the door shut in his face. Gerard was about to give up, but then Andy’s words rang through his head. He couldn’t give up on Kellin. Kellin was his best friend. And he needed to make things up to him for treating him so badly.

 

So day after day Gerard showed up at his door. Day after day he begged Kellin to let him in. Day after day he got no results. His efforts were fruitless and left him with nothing but despair. He needed to show Kellin he cared about him, but how could he do that? Give him gifts? Maybe that would work…

 

So Gerard showed up the next day with Kellin’s favorite candy. Kellin took the candy and threw it in the street. Gerard frowned deeply. The days after that he showed up with Kellin’s favorite food. And again Kellin threw it away. Gerard was going to give up on that idea until he cam across something in his packed boxes back at his home. He found an old hat that Kellin and Gerard used to steal from each other. They both claimed it was theirs, bit to be honest they loved sharing it. It was a stupid grey beanie, but it symbolized their friendship in a way. Gerard hoped that Kellin would respond to that gift.

 

So the next day Gerard showed up at Kellin’s door with the worn grey beanie in his hand. He offered it to Kellin and Kellin took the beanie hesitantly. He didn’t utter a word to Gerard but held the worm hat in his hands for a moment. He caressed the beanie with his thumbs before walking into his apartment and closing the door quietly behind him. Kellin clutched the old hat in his arms as he hugged himself. He hadn’t seen that beanie in so long. He might have been okay for a while if he had had the beanie with him. But he didn’t and now seeing it again was bringing back memories of the past. It was digging through Kellin’s chest and tugging at his heart painfully. But he smiled to himself for a moment. Gerard kept the beanie…

 

The next day Gerard went to Kellin’s apartment empty handed. He had a plan and hopefully that plan would work. So as soon as he saw Kellin he spoke up.

 

“Do you remember when we were thirteen and we stood out until three in the morning hanging out in that old tree house you had in your backyard?” Gerard asked. Kellin stopped in his tracks for a moment. Kellin nodded before he proceeded to walk inside his apartment. “I remember you ended up falling asleep on me at eleven. I let you sleep for a while before I woke you up. You looked exhausted and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Gerard reminisced. Kellin stood quietly and nodded before he shut the door. Gerard had hoped that the pattern would work. He cared about Kellin and he truly did want to make it up to him. So he pledged to go back the next day with a better memory.

 

As Gerard watched Kellin walk up to his door he started to speak. “Do you remember when we were fifteen and we decided we were gonna get drunk?” Gerard asked. Kellin closed his eyes and nodded before sighing. “You ended up drinking a whole beer before throwing up all over my kitchen floor. And then Mikey walked in the room and slipped and fell into it.” Gerard said with a laugh. Kellin leaned his head against the door before chuckling to himself. He walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. When he walked in he stopped in the middle of his living room and clutched at his stomach. He had butterflies swarming around his stomach like crazy. He cursed himself for feeling something for Gerard.

 

The day after that Gerard was there again waiting. He had another memory and hopefully this one would soften Kellin. “Do you remember when we were sixteen and we had our first kiss?” Gerard asked suddenly. Kellin froze completely. “We had decided that we were both so lame for not having girlfriends or boyfriends yet. So we decided since we weren’t getting laid anytime soon, we should at least have our first kiss together.” Gerard spoke fondly. Kellin’s hand were shaking and his breathing was shallow. “You looked so cute. Your cheeks were all red and you were nervous. I figured I should just hurry and kiss you so that way you wouldn’t fidget anymore. But when I kissed you, it was like we were doing the best thing ever. You were a good kisser I remember.” Gerard finished with a content hum. Kellin hurriedly pushed open the door and slammed it shut. He covered his face and took deep breaths. What was Gerard doing to him..?

 

After the way Kellin reacted when he brought up their first kiss, Gerard decided that he would bring up one more memory and then he would leave Kellin alone. The man obviously didn’t want to be bothered and Gerard didn’t know any other way to try and show Kellin he cared. So he sat quietly and picked the last memory he would speak about. He smiled and nodded to himself when he found the perfect one.

 

Kellin walked up to his door and was about to slip the key into the lock when Gerard spoke up. “Do you remember senior prom?” Gerard asked. Kellin didn’t move or reply. Just listened. “Your date stood you up and you were all alone. I was dancing with my date and I remember seeing you alone. I felt terrible because you looked so upset. So I ditched my date and decided you would be my date.” Gerard started. Kellin could feel his composure withering into nothing. “Towards the end of the night I remember slow dancing with you. I lead. You thanked me for doing what I did, and I told you it was no problem. You hugged me so tight back then. If I think hard enough I can still feel it.” He continued. Kellin’s vision was blurring. “When you let go you kissed me. I remember kissing you back and hearing people laughing a cheering. But I know you didn’t care and you didn’t do it for recognition. I never understood why you did it until now.”

 

“Why did I do it then?” Kellin asked. His voice was wavering terribly and tears were about to spill over.

 

“Because you were in love with me. You still are.” Gerard said happily. Kellin looked away.

 

“Says who?” Kellin asked as the tears finally spilled over.

 

“I know you Kellin.” Gerard said with a chuckle.

 

“Do you really?” Kellin asked. Gerard frowned.

 

“I was an idiot for leaving the way I did. Especially after what you confessed to me. I was and asshole and I’m so fucking sorry I did that to you. Left you alone for three years. Some best friend I am.” Gerard said. Kellin chuckled this time.

 

“I am still in love with you.” Kellin admitted. Gerard looked at him, Kellin was still facing the door. Gerard grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Kellin and let him cry.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for all the times you cried for me.” Gerard apologized sincerely. “But I promise I’ll be here for anymore tears.” He promised.

 

“You sure?” Kellin asked.

 

“Positive.” Gerard replied. They pulled away and Kellin nodded. He chuckled and was about to walk in his door when Gerard grabbed his wrist.

 

“What?” Kellin asked.

 

“Kellin I need to tell you something..” Gerard said. Kellin furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what else Gerard had to say.

 

“What?” Kellin repeated. Gerard swallowed and took a deep breath.

 

“Kellin… I think I’m in love with you.” Gerard blurted out. Kellin was quiet.

 

“What do you mean?” Kellin asked. Gerard sighed. “I’ve been here for about a month now and looking back at all the memories and everything we’ve been through and seeing you again after three years of missing you…” Gerard trailed off.

 

“Don’t force something onto yourself because of me.” Kellin said, his tone becoming firmer.

 

“I’m not. I swear. I just… When I look at you now, I don’t just see you as a friend like I did when I first came back. I see you differently now.” Gerard said.

 

“What the fuck are you getting at here? Is this a joke?” Kellin asked.

 

“No Kellin! Why the fuck would I joke about this? I would never fuck with your head like that.” Gerard snapped. Everything was silent for a while. “I’m in love with you. So fucking in love with you and I noticed it. I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I’m pretty sure that it was when I left for New York.” Gerard said. Kellin rolled his eyes and went to walk inside.

 

“Fuck off.” Kellin said. He was angry now. He could have lived perfectly fine with just a friendship but now here Gerard went having to ruin things. Before he could get into his apartment, Gerard grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He pressed his lips against Kellin’s. “Gerard stop.” Kellin said pulling away. “You’re only kissing me because you feel bad.” Kellin said as he wiped at his mouth. But Gerard kissed him again. And again. Each time Kellin tried to push him away he came back. “Gerard don’t do this to me.” Kellin said.

 

“I’m not I fucking swear.” Gerard breathed against Kellin’s lips. “I mean it I’m in love with you. I know it’s late but fuck.. I feel it Kellin. I mean it. And to tell you the truth. Things were going fine in New York. Frank was happy and everything. But I… I just felt like there was something missing. So I came home.” Gerard admitted. Kellin stood there with Gerard pressed against him.

 

“What are you doing to me..?” Kellin whispered to himself. He felt more tears dripping down his cheeks. “I fucking swore to myself I would never let you in. I would never accept you into my life again. But here you are. In my life. Fucking things up again.” Kellin said through tears.

 

“I’m sorry..” Gerard sighed pulling away. Kellin groaned. It sounded tortured.

 

“You fucking idiot. Either you kiss me now and love me. Or leave and don’t come back again. Make your choice and make it fast.” Kellin said. He wiped at his eyes and looked up into Gerard’s. Gerard then leaned forward held Kellin’s face between his hands and crashed his lips against Kellin’s own. Kellin kissed him back as tear streamed down his face. He fisted the back of Gerard’s shirt in his hands and tried to stop crying. But it was inevitable. When it came to Gerard Kellin would always cry.

 

“I love you.” Gerard spoke first when they pulled away.

 

“I-I love you too.” Kellin hiccuped through sobs. “I love you.” Kellin cried. Gerard leaned his forehead against Kellin’s.

 

“I love you too. I’m sorry.”


End file.
